


Superboy and The Invisible Girl

by ShinoMordio



Series: Superboy and The Invisible Girl [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoMordio/pseuds/ShinoMordio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Rated M: Will Solace is living a lie, and it doesn’t help that he’s going crazy at the same time. He keeps seeing “his” face everywhere he goes and it’s getting harder and harder to lie to himself and everyone around him. Set in the normal world 12 years in the future. Solangelo, ReynaxWill(Whatever that’s called)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superboy and The Invisible Girl

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

 

_“Climbing out the back doo-”_

 

Will smacked his alarm before the first line even finished. He slowly opened his eyes forcing himself to lift his head or he might fall asleep again. The alarm clock read 6:00 AM, and it sure felt like it. Will never liked his wake up call, but it did the trick, especially since the sun sure as hell wasn’t gonna wake him up here. Will sat up in the bed, and looked out the windows to see the early morning clouds.

 

It was gray outside. It was gray everyday. Will wished he had let his song play longer, maybe it would have woken him up more, because he was having a hard time waking up now since the clouds outside were sapping his energy.

 

He looked across the bedroom to the bathroom and saw the door was closed with the shower running. The other side of the bed was still a mess, as Will climbed out and trudged to the closet to grab his clothes, still in a daze.

 

Winter was coming fast to Seattle, and when it came, it stayed until May. It was only October but Will was already busting out his sweaters. Will hated sweaters. Itchy and restraining, and just plain uncomfortable. But he liked being warm rather than cold so he dealt with it.

 

Will felt like that everyday. Just dealing with it, and not actually going anywhere. Sure he was almost done with school and soon he would be able to start, what he hoped would be, a long and successful career, but he didn’t see it as anything special. Life just felt cold and empty, and Will didn’t see himself coming out of this funk anytime soon.

 

He heard the shower stop as he started to get dressed, throwing on a yellow t-shirt and then grimacing at the brown sweater he found himself throwing over it. Will felt more out of it than usual. He needed to get it together, or this was going to be a long Winter. He already couldn’t wait until he could go down to California for christmas break so he could see the sun again. That was still 3 months away though, so in the meantime he would just sulk his way through his first quarter and get it over with.

 

The bathroom door opened as Will threw his smock on. He looked over to see Reyna, with her wet hair still bundled up, and dressed in a clean white blouse and pencil skirt. She looked happy and energetic, or as happy and energetic as she would let show. Will wished he could be happy, but lately he just couldn’t find anything to be happy about. He should be able to find a lot of things to be happy about. He had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him and he was one of the top students in his class at med school.

 

But something was missing.

 

Reyna moved to kiss him on the cheek and walked off towards the kitchen. “I’ll make some coffee for us” She said. She seemed overly-focused and calm for how early it was but Will just nodded his head and moved to brush his teeth in the bathroom.

 

Will looked in the mirror and saw heavy bags under his eyes. Except for the bags, Will was surprised by how energetic he looked. He felt like shit but he didn’t look like it. It should be a curse to look so happy when you’re feeling so down. He stared at himself as he brushed his teeth, his hair was still a curly mess but it didn’t look too bad. He had lost some of the “California glow” in his hair and skin, his hair looking darker and his skin more pale than it had been for a long time. Living in Seattle for almost 8 years had really changed his appearance. He still had his freckles and he was still awkwardly tall and lanky, but overall he felt like he had become a true “Seattle-lite”. He spit out the rest of his toothpaste and walked out the bathroom to the kitchen.

 

The small apartment he and Reyna shared was small, but very cozy. They had a nice living room with an old couch, an old armchair and an old TV. They had pictures scattered around the whole house of the two of them and their friends. Their bedroom was small but comfy, and the bathroom was the perfect size, especially since Reyna didn’t need a lot of room for makeup since she never wore any. The kitchen was also small, and had a counter that looked out into the living room.

 

Reyna sat at the table reading some papers from work. She still had the towel wrapped around her head as she sipped on her cup of coffee. “You’re not going to take a shower?” She asked looking up from the papers she was reading.

 

“Nah, I have a short day today. I just need to go in for a little to pick up some papers and talk to a few patients, but then I’ll be coming back home.” Will said as he poured a cup of coffee.

 

“Shouldn’t you take a shower so you don’t smell in front of your boss and patients.” Reyna smirked standing up and putting her papers in her black briefcase. “Oh by the way you printed off those papers last night didn’t you? The ones I needed for work?”

 

Will stopped mid-sip of his coffee, he gulped and he didn’t even need to say anything before Reyna went off.

 

“Dammit Will, I told you I needed them today!” Reyna glared at him. Will had seen that glare all too often lately.

 

“Sorry. I just... had a lot of studying to do last night…” Will looked down into his coffee, wishing he could just disappear into it. They had these petty fights a lot lately and Will was desperate for them to stop. They just tired him out more, and he was already tired enough.

 

“Well great. Now I have to go in early to print them off.” Reyna threw the towel off her head and ran to the bathroom. Will heard the hair dryer start up, and he sat down at the table.

 

God he was miserable. He had no idea why either. He got along with Reyna most of the time, it was just when these stupid little fights started. Will was already tired when they started arguing and he didn’t have the energy to fight back. Reyna on the other hand, she had more energy than she ever did in college, and high school. Their relationship must be giving her more energy. He should have been getting some kind of boost from being with Reyna, he used to, but lately he started to feel more anxious and nervous around Reyna.

 

He stared out the window again and saw that it was starting to drizzle. He sighed. He missed the warmth of California, the sun, the city, the fact that he could wear shorts all through winter and still be fine. Disneyland. He needed to get out of here, but he knew that would never happen. He knew Reyna wouldn’t come with her, she had a career here and she seemed to really like Seattle, though Will had no idea why. Will was trapped with no way out, so he figured he should probably just get used to it.

 

Reyna stormed back in the kitchen, hair dry and pulled up into a bun. She had a gray blazer thrown over her shoulder, and her black pumps on. She grabbed her tan trench coat off the coat hanger and moved to grab her briefcase off the kitchen table.

 

“I’m sorry Reyna, I just forgot.” Will stood up trying to get her to hear him out. Reyna stopped for a moment, still looking mad.

 

“I love you” she said, leaning down to kiss him before grabbing the briefcase and running out the door.

 

“Love you too…” Will said to no one.

 

***

Will hopped off the bus at the hospital, opening his umbrella and walking up to the staff entrance. Will didn’t mind working so much, it helped take his mind off things for a while before he had to go home. He liked what he did, and was glad he was in a career where he could help people, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting.

 

He went through his routine, checking up on his patients and picking up some forms he needed to fill out for them. He was glad it was a short day, he needed to catch up on some sleep once he got home.

 

“Solace, you did good today.” Will looked up to see his supervisor walking toward him.

 

“Thank you doctor Chiron.”

 

“You’re patients really enjoy your positivity, they say you always have a smile on your face. Makes you look like some kind of California surfer.” Will chuckled a little, although he had no idea how he looked so happy when he was feeling down. He smiling just seemed natural to Will. He was probably doing it now, even though he didn’t feel particularly happy.

 

“Hah, well I’ve never been surfing but I’m definitely a Californian at heart.” Will smiled back.

 

Doctor Chiron beamed at him “Well, it sure would be nice if you stayed here up here in Seattle, we could use a doctor of your capabilities after you graduate.”

 

Will glanced down at the floor, unsure of what to say “Um, well thank you doctor. I’ll think about it.”

 

The doctor nodded at him and walked off down the hall. Will didn’t really see himself as anything special, but everyone around him kept telling him he was. It didn’t make him feel any better about himself though. Will walked up to the exit, grabbed his coat and walked back out into the rain. He opened his umbrella and brought out his bus pass. The next bus came and he and a large group of other people got on, Will moving to the back and sitting down.

 

He looked at all the tall buildings pass him by. They almost seemed to blend in with the depressing sky above him. He and Reyna lived in the heart of downtown Seattle because it was convenient for both of them. Will didn’t mind Seattle culture so much, he enjoyed the food and the fact that he could take the bus to almost anywhere. He just wished the clouds would part for a second so he see the sunlight again.

 

The bus stopped and Will got off and walked up to his apartment. With tired hands he opened the door and walked in throwing his coat and backpack on the floor and threw himself on the coach. He stared up at the ceiling , the light on it almost blinding him, and he slowly closed his eyes.

 

“Tired?”

 

Will jumped up in surprise and turned around to where the voice came from. His heart almost stopped as he saw who was sitting in the armchair.

 

The boy’s feet were kicked up on the living room table, and he was reclined back. He had the same undercut Will remembered all too well, and his earrings were still in the same place he always kept them. He had on a gray sweater and black skinny jeans and the shark tooth necklace that Will had given him. His dark eyes were just as terrifyingly beautiful as Will remembered and Will felt his legs go limp as he stared into them.

 

Will gulped and was almost scared to answer the boy “Nico?”

 

“Hey Will.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Hey Will.” Nico called down from the top of the slide._

_Will sat up from the grass he was laying on. The park was empty except for the two of them, just the way Will liked it. Will smiled up at Nico’s face, which almost glowed in the sunset. Except for Nico’s pitch black eyes, Nico’s face was lit up by the bright orange sky of the evening California park. He had on the sharktooth necklace that Will had bought him earlier that day and a black skull t-shirt._

_They were enjoying the sunset after a long day of shopping on Venice beach. They had decided to take a day trip to enjoy the last day of summer. Soon there senior year would start and they wouldn’t have as much free time, so Will wanted to make the most of today._

_“Yes love?” Will said grinning up at Nico._

_Nico snorted at that and slid down the slide towards Will, landing solidly on his feet at the bottom. Nico rubbed his head, his shaggy hair desperately needed to be cut. Nico had even been complaining all summer about how his head felt hot from the sun, because his hair added an extra layer to his head. Will thought it looked cute, with Nico’s hair being so long, but he did wish he could see more of his face._

_Nico didn’t tan no matter how sunny it was or how much Nico went outside, his skin stayed as pale as ever. Will didn’t mind though. Nico was one of the few pale people left in California and Will liked the way it lit up in the evening sun._

_“What are you going to do for college?” Nico asked timidly, obviously scared of the answer._

_Will looked at Nico, who was turned away, staring out to the setting sun. For a second he was worried that he might say something wrong, that the truth might hurt Nico, but he quickly snapped away from that thought, realizing that he needed to be honest with him. He knew Nico was strong and he could take the truth._

_“I wanna go to med school.” Will said plainly. “But I also wanna stay with you, god knows.” Will smiled up at Nico who was standing next to him now, and Nico smiled back._

_Nico looked back to the sun and nodded. “I’ve… been thinking about it too. And… well I wanna go up to Seattle to be with Reyna. I wanna be able to see her succeed, plus the University of Washington is a good school. I could do almost anything there, they have all kinds of classes and majors.” Nico quietly pondered._

_Will closed his eyes, imagining what a life with Nico would be like. Will would be happy anywhere as long as Nico was there. Plus it would be great to go to school with Reyna again. He hadn’t seen her since she left for Seattle at the end of Will’s sophomore year. Will looked up to Nico who still looked worried about what Will would think. Nico was rubbing his fingers over his knuckles, turning them red._

_Will stood up and pulled Nico toward him, kissing him softly on the lips. Will felt Nico relax under him and return the kiss. Will loved the feel of Nico’s lips, they were thin and warm, directly contrasting his cold, dark eyes. Nico pulled away for just a second before wrapping his arms around Will’s neck and deepening the kiss._

_God Will was so in love with Nico._

_Will pulled away this time to stop Nico from bringing him back. “I wanna go with you to Seattle.” Will whispered to Nico._

_Nico stepped back and looked up surprised. “You do?” Nico looked both relieved and scared, like he thought it wasn’t true._

_Will held him close stroking the back of his head. “I do, I really do. There’s a great med school at University of Washington.” Will leaned down to be at eye level with Nico. “Also I love you.”_

_Nico had a tight smile, like he was holding back tears. Will prayed they were tears of happiness. “I love you too Will.” And Will closed the space again to kiss his boyfriend._

\-------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note  
> Haaayyyyy~  
> So this is my depressing-as-hell Solangelo/ReynaxWill fic. It is loosely based off the musical Next to Normal. and when I say loosely, I mean real loosely. Like the only thing I sorta kept was the themes of the musical and the idea for Nico (surprise). But I really like the way that Next to Normal handles some major issues so I decided to change up the story and fit it to Percy Jackson characters. Every chapter will have a flashback to give you backstory. The Italic text in mass symbolizes the flashback.  
> Also this is set in Seattle mostly because I live there so I can write about it well, and it’s kinda the setting I wanted for the city  
> I will also include links for you certain chapters, with links to songs that might help you get into the mood (or something like that).  
> Also art, I have art for this too http://shinomordio.tumblr.com/post/103626664055/will-last-piece-for-my-fic  
> http://shinomordio.tumblr.com/post/103626630080/reyna-also-for-my-fic  
> http://shinomordio.tumblr.com/post/103626601635/nico-di-angelo-for-my-new-solangelo-fic-superboy  
> There will be sex later in the story too just so you know, I’ll give you a warning when it’s coming up


End file.
